Simply Irreplacable
by edwardanthonycullenlover
Summary: oneshott, due to unfair circumstances, bella is forced to part with everything that ever mattered to her.


**AN**

**Incase you were unsure, bay is a color and gelding means boy.**

_The silence, for once, was not deafening. As she was pulled along through the snowy field by her gelding, pounding hooves was the only sound needed for true and utter peace. His thick, black mane fluttered in the wind, mingling with the tiny snowflakes with each stride. The girl couldn't recall a time she'd been happier, a time she'd been more at perfect harmony with the world. She let the reins slip a few inches more through her fingers, trusting the gelding eternally with her life, her safety, her sanity._

A surprisingly hard pull on the thick blue lead rope she was holding, extracted her from her relaxing memory, and back into the nightmare she was disgusted to call reality.

_Blood and tears. (Hearts)_

_They were here first._

Her hazel eyes were brought towards the pull, to her seventeen year old gelding, decked in shipping boots and a thin blanket. The horses' eyes looked back with terror, the whites showing, standing out against the black.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did._

"Shh, you're fine." The girl said, rubbing his neck.

The gelding knew something wasn't right and flung his head up violently, shrieking for his friends. A tear rolled down the girl's pale cheek.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
of course it is._

"Oh, hun. It's okay, I'm here for you." She swallowed back a sob at the lie that she wished more than life itself was true.

The small bay's front foot flew up and then slammed against the pavement. The girl flinched at the sound each time the gelding pawed.

_Mmmm whatcha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this._

The truck started up, backing slowly into the correct position for the attachment to be put on. The bay shrieked to his friends back in the barn again, and reared lowly.

"Shh, I love you," She forcibly bit back the moisture trying to break free from her eyes. Her body trembled just like the gelding's.

whatcha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?

The beautiful horse turned his head to the girl, then the truck, then the girl. He reared again, higher this time. The girl pulled down on the lead shank to discipline him, but she felt she had no strength. The gelding got the message though, not deciding to take advantage of the dark haired girl. No, he wasn't like that, he loved his owner like no other horses does.

The clank as the truck attachment went into place made the horse spin his hind quarters around and throw her head.

_spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening_

The driver waved at the girl, motioning her to put her horse into the trailer. Her lip quivered, but with a straight face she urged her bay forward. Reluctantly, the gelding followed up to the trailer.

The hazel eyed teen took a breath, and stepped onto the trailer, where a hay net was already in place. The horse stopped dead in his tracks, refusing, with an expression mixed with panic, dismay and anxiety.

_ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
speak no feeling, no I don't believe you_

People were soon behind the irreplaceable duo with crops. Mindless faces meant nothing to the girl, the encouraging noises they made was merely hollow background music that she didn't really hear.

They waved their whips, eventually tapping the gelding with them when she went without response to the waving. One hit a little too hard, and the sweet bay realized it was over, jumping awkwardly into the trailer, bashing her head on the roof as the girl tried to clip her in.

She hurried out of the attachment once she clipped the gelding in, shutting the doors behind her.

_(__hide and seek)  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit_

The truck started again and made its way out of the barn parking lot. It slowly started down the rickety road.

Tears flowed freely down her face now, her body being overcome with the trembling sobs that shook her. She watched as the gelding screamed for the last time , his nose as far as it would go through the trailer window.

The truck disappeared from view and the people went back inside, but she wouldn't – she couldn't. She sank down to the gravel ground and held her arms around her knees, holding herself together. She wept, not knowing what people where 'supposed' to do when they lost everything that meant anything all at once.

"I love you," She whispered to the air, fighting the urge to run down to the truck and beg. "So, _so_ much." And with that, she left.

**AN**

**If you didn't get it, the horse is edwardd.**

**Haha cause im cool like that. **

**My horse is sexier than Edward though, but she doesn't get a story :P**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASEE!!!**


End file.
